


Typical Morning

by TynxCann



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu finds himself in a very odd situation that may or may not invovle a half-naked Urie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the first chapter of Tokyo Ghoul:Re I couldn't help but start shipping these two together.
> 
> Thanks to my bud Kradmine for betaing this, you rock!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I would like to pronounce this ship as ‘Sweet Tooth’ thanks to Kradmine too. It has been made official.

Shirazu of all things was confused, aroused and slightly thanking whichever god occupied the sky for his current predicament. Okay aroused wasn't anything new, but that usually happened after he had his cup of coffee.

It was a chilly winter morning, the sun was nowhere in sight, instead clouds hovered over the sky as they discarded flakes of snow all over the 1st ward. After an "uneventful" night of drinking, bar fights and pole dances (the "usual" night involving some sick ass parkour by the CCG's very own reaper and a bare minimum of three bank heist) **,** but that isn't the point here. The point here is that Shirazu is very much aroused and confused at his current predicament because...

1\. Urie is hugging him and kissing up his neck. Usually he does that a few hours later after he's dealt with the massive headache from last night.

2\. Urie is naked except for the shirt he is wearing which belongs to the blushing shark-boy over here. It barely covers anything and trust me, it's not thick enough to hide anything pocking sharky from behind.

3\. If Urie is saying those words he is hearing and this isn't a mere illusion conjured up by Shirazu's heavy imagination (that may or may not involve him and Urie in different... situations), then Urie is whispering in a low sensual voice "let's go back to bed, we still haven't finished last night's business," into Shirazu's ear.

4\. That is fucking hot.

"Urie, what's up-" Shirazu tried asking but was immediately silence by a pair of lips slamming into his own. The force of the impact was hard and heavy, but that didn't cause the shark to budge at all, instead only encouraging him to go along with Urie's little game.

Turning over the tables, Shirazu sets down his cup of coffee and turns around to get a better hold of his half-naked boyfriend. He snakes one arm around his waist while the other slithers behind his back and down into territory he is  _very_ much familiar with.

Urie moans into the kiss and raises both legs to circle around Shirazu's waist and lift himself up. He notices both of his boyfriend's hands now holding onto his butt to support him and can't help but smirk. Opening his mouth he lets Shirazu shove his tongue past his lips giving him the free will to explore every single part of his mouth. He is so close, so very close, just one last push and then he'll be home free.

"Shirazu."

"Yeah?" The blond fondles both cheeks in his hands and finds himself grinning from ear to ear.

"You'll do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Urie's voice drops as he leans in to whisper into Shirazu's ear. He nips at the earlobe and uses one hand to trace down his chest.

Shirazu sighs in pleasure and nods. "Anything."

Bingo.

Pulling away Urie stares straight into Shirazu's eyes. The hint of lust stays for only a minute until it dissipates, quickly replaced by boredom. "Good because this house is a mess. The living room needs to be vacuumed and there's a whole bunch of dishes left from two days ago."

"What?"

Getting off of Shirazu Urie stretches his limbs and begins walking towards their room. "Don't forget to water the plants and remember to buy detergent when you go shopping for food because we're all out, and you know how much I hate it when the clothes pile up. I'm going back to sleep so try not to make a lot of noise. Thanks for doing all of this for me. I'll see you in five hours. Love ya, good luck!"

The only sound heard after that was a door slamming and the sound of a high-pitched "What?!" falling from Shirazu's lips.

It was just another typical day in the quinx household.


End file.
